1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to corrective toe aligning, toe separating, and pedicure aid devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been attempts in the past to provide corrective footwear aids and orthopedic appliances specifically directed to the problems associated with human toes such as separating crooked toes, allowing aeration between diseased or injured toes, or for providing toe separation during various pedicure operations. Most prior art devices are directed toward individual toe separator elements that take any of various forms and utilize various methods of attachment to the desired toe. Other prior art devices are in the form of a strip or connected series of toe separator elements utilized to separate from one to all five toes, being adjustable as desired.
Various methods and structure are utilized to retain such prior art devices to the toes of the foot, including the squeezing of an individual separator element between adjacent toes, utilizing concave surfaces on an individual separator to fit between toes for use inside of shoes, and providing specially configured retainer bars or flanges lying underneath the foot or toe. Another device provides a sandal in which the toe separator elements are attached to a series of thongs leading from an ankle strap to the sole of the device. Still other devices utilize curved tang or sleeve arrangements to slip over individual toes for retention thereto. Yet another device utilizes a series of separator finger elements integrally connected to a plug member mounted on a sole member.
Various disadvantages are found in the above-described prior art devices including the fact that, due to their specific retention arrangements, some prior art devices are too stiff or inflexible and create sore spots on the foot or can not be worn for long continuous periods. Some devices do not have the capability of providing a toe separator apparatus in which as many individual separator elements can be utilized as needed, not provide a device that can be selectively used either inside of a shoe or as a separate scuff.